


The Rules of the Road

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Kira have volunteered their services for a charity function, except Conner's a little reluctant to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of the Road

"Do we really have to do this, Kira?" said Conner.

Kira rolled her eyes, not that he saw the gesture, too busy focusing on the road. "You're being a baby."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. They're not going to trash your car, you know."

Conner wasn't so sure about that. His car was gorgeous. All of his classmates would've loved to get their hands on it, and now he was paying them for the opportunity to do so, all in the name of some Valentine's Day breast cancer awareness charity car wash that Dr. O had organized.

Between this and making him fight monsters all the time, Conner was beginning to wonder if the science teacher had it out for him.

"They'll get fingerprints all over her," he said, trying to make her understand.

"Oh brother. Touch," she said, pressing the tip of one extended finger against the dashboard. And then doing it again a few more times. "Touch touch touch touch touch."

"Now who's being childish?" he threw at her.

"I didn't say you were being childish. I said you were being a baby. Besides," she said, leaning forward a bit and using that tone of voice that she only brought out when she was appealing to his ego (although he wished she'd worn a more low-cut top; if she was going to appeal to his ego, she might as well appeal to his hormones while she was at it), "you're the big man on campus, aren't you? You have to go, because if the mighty Conner McKnight sacrifices his precious baby on the altar of charity, then everyone will do it."

Kira, for all of her many faults (such as nagging him, swatting him, calling him a chauvinistic pig, and not wearing low-cut tops), was unfortunately right in this scenario. Not that Conner would ever admit it, because give her an inch and she'd take a mile.

"I'm doing this for Dr. O," he said, changing the subject, "since he organized the whole thing. Did you know he used to do this kind of crap all the time when he was our age? I had Ethe perform his geeky magic and look him up. There was always some charity thing, or he was joining a club or something. His high school transcript sounds like he made it up. Did you know he played football?"

"I've always dreamed of the day when I'd have so many jock friends," said Kira. "My life is complete."

"Hey, be nice to jocks or you're walking."

"You wouldn't make me walk," she scoffed.

"Wouldn't I? I could let you out here, turn around, go home, and never have the chess club touch my girl."

"Me or the car?"

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to call you that. Something about overly possessive blah, objectification blah blah blah."

"Yes, but I'm just checking to make sure your have your priorities in order. Besides, you need to remember who you came with, so you won't be horrifically distracted by cheerleaders in bikini tops."

"You didn't say anything about cheerleaders or bikinis," said Conner.

She slapped his arm. "Don't sound so excited."

"No hitting the driver! I swear, it's like you didn't even pay attention when I read you the Commandments."

"I didn't. Because no one in the world has commandments for riding in their car."

"I do."

"Because you're crazy."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?"

Kira smiled to herself. "Sometimes. You know. When you've earned it."

"Does donating my car and my time to a charity count as earning it?"

Kira took so long answering him that Conner dared to look at her, and found a cheek-aimed kiss landing on his lips. "Yes, you've earned it."

Conner pulled into the Reefside High parking lot.


End file.
